


Más vale reinar en el infierno

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: A Dean le habría gustado decírselo.Le habría gustado decirle que no era necesario sacarlo del infierno, si significaba arrogarse el derecho de jugar con su vida.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Más vale reinar en el infierno

**Más vale reinar en el infierno**

A Dean le habría gustado decírselo.

Le habría gustado decirle que no era necesario sacarlo del infierno, si significaba arrogarse el derecho de jugar con su vida.

Le habría gustado decirle que habría sido dispuesto a permanecer enterrado en las llamas a humillar sí mismo y todo lo que había sido en vida, a torturar esas almas como si en realidad no le importaba mucho, le habría gustado decirle que no habría sido un precio demasiado alto por lo que pedían de él.

No importaba que fuera Michael, habría sido todavía su cuerpo, y Dean habría sido en una esquina de su mente a mirar sus manos destruir todo lo que había siempre tratado de proteger.

Le habría gustado decir a Castiel que luchaba por el lado errado, pero en cualquier manera sentía que dentro de sé el ángel empezaba a sentir la duda, que empezaba a alejarse de lo en que había siempre creído, de aquel Padre que no podía más ser presente.

Le habría gustado hacerlo, pero iba a ser un deseo no expresado.

Porque mirando al ángel, viendo ese velo sobre sus ojos y esa mirada atormentada, sabía que no habría sido realmente capaz de culpar a él.

Dean había ya hecho suficiente mal. No podía concederse de hacer otro, no podía mutilar mayormente su alma ya mutilada, solo porque su frustración había llegado a niveles insoportables.

Puso su mano sobre la espalda de Castiel, y el ángel no se giró a mirarlo.

Nunca lo hacía.

Y Dean suspiró.

Y esperó que cuando su hora habría llegado, pudiera ser cerca de Castiel, diciéndole que sabía demasiadas cosas de padres ausentes, diciéndole que tenía otras opciones, que podía rebelarse, que podía hacer la cosa justa.

Era su único deseo, porque no tenía otro que desear en eso momento.

Podía solo esperar que, cuando pasaría, Castiel habría sido a escucharlo.


End file.
